


You're Owl I Need

by reaperlove



Category: Owls - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Creature Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pictures, angrycrack, they are owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about fame and hats as told by owls, with pictures of owls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Owl I Need

Dean had been waiting outside “Owl the things you knit” for almost four hours now and you could tell from his face that he was pissed. If he’d known that Cas would take forever to choose a freaking ball of yarn, he’d have gone hunting in the meantime. But no, Mr Be-Right-Back didn’t give a hoot about the waste of Dean’s time. Finally Cas came out of the store

“Look what the nice people.made for me: a life sized felt puppet of me knitting, isn’t that adorable? Whoo, what has your feathers all tied up?”

Dean took a deep breath and screamed at Cas. “EVER SINCE YOU’VE HAD THAT SUPER MINI PART IN THAT STUPID MOVIE YOU THINK YOU’RE SOMETHING SPECIAL AND CAN TREAT ME LIKE YOUR PERSONAL DOORMAT. BUT GUESS WHAT, OWLS DON’T EVEN HAVE DOORMATS!” That didn’t make any sense whatsoever, but meh, angry owls, you know.

Cas leaned into Dean apologetically. “I’m sorry, I should’ve let you know I was late. Next time, you just come in, maybe I can knit a hat for you.”

Dean couldn’t stay mad at his little diva. “It’s okay, Cas, you're owl I need. I’d love to have a hat, though.” Then they kissed and flew home together, where they lived happily ever after.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this belongs to [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/).  
> April prompt: Guilty Pleasures in a Craft Store
> 
> You can also visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).


End file.
